Episode 55
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 56|Next Episode -->]] Date: June 12th, 2009 Length: 1:45:47 Hosts: Brett, Mikel, Tyler, Lizzie, and Henry. Special Guest(s): None Quote of the week: “The joke’s gonna be on you when they reveal its full title to be Halo: Reach Around.” Intro: '''Quote from Snakes on a Plane: a fat black man crediting his flight experience to Ace Combat. '''Closing Words: Tyler Wilde "Dingleberries." Closing Song: Sammy Hagar - I Can't Drive 55 ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 E3 09 announcements you missed *Nintendo's E3 2009 conference is the same as the 2008 one. *E3 coverage and announcements. *Prototype *Which console will win 2009? *Heavy Rain *God of War III vs Bayonetta vs Dante's Inferno vs Darksiders. Notable Facts: *Since "Halo: Reach" was announced, there has not been a single time on the 'cast they haven't used "reach-around" when discussing the game. *Tyler Wilde getting a degree in illustrations prevents him from making over $50,000 a year. *Henry Gilbert's hometown is Little Rock, Arkansas. *Many people at the Prototype Party got sick. *This Top 7 was Henry Gilbert's first fully-written one. Funny Stories and Quotes *Tyler Wilde **Saw Sammy Hagar drunk off margaritas at some concert. **Discussing Antista's death: "Who would have thought that tranny had a knife?" 32:12-14 **(Prototype Party) Tom from marketing has the flu, why not have him cough on everything? **Fuck you friend codes. **Tyler Wilde as a child slammed a door hard and a mirror of shattered glass fell on him. *Lizzie Cuevas **"My dick." 28:22 **"RIP my boner." 1:42:10-12 **Charlie Barratt is a ungrateful bastard. **I forgot I had a Wii. *Brett Elston **"Nintendo shitted in my face for the past 3 years." **Asshole at E3 Rock Band party, because of Iron Maiden. Didn't kick that dudes ass. **National Reparaz Association. **Goddamn, our site search is ballsacks. **It was a virus to promote the game. **Guitar Hero Modern Shits. **I wish I could transmit images over the radio. *Mikel Reparaz **"Jade Raymond has a mullet and mustache like Tyler Wilde." **Name of program is $400 hard drive. **How dare Blizzard make Starcraft 2. They are turning their backs against the Korean players. **Cmon baby take it off, I'm a huge stereotype. *Henry Gilbert **George Lucas. He needs to die. Question of the Week 39: Maddest you ever been at a game? *Brett Elston: Street Fighter II, level 8 Bison. Busted a window, and the Bionic Commando wife-arm. *Tyler Wilde: The Simpsons Arcade Game with girlfriend. Date was going great, about to beat the game on the last stage, and then the power goes cut. Also, the Mass Effect 1 glitch. *Henry Gilbert: Losing to his brother in all videogames. One case: Power Rangers for N64. Autosave state in Matt Hazard. *Mikel Reparaz: Asshole in college for game night. Played fucking cheap. Beat him multiple times. **Mikel: "Are you playing to win, or have fun?" **Asshole: "WINNING IS FUN!" *Lizzie Cuevas: Getting the Fable 2 protective orgy. Link: Episode 55 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 56|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2009